


I'm a Hybrid Now

by Rinmaru



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinmaru/pseuds/Rinmaru
Summary: This was another of my very detailed dreams. My dream ended at part 2. The parts after that are how I feel it was going. It's about Danny, Vance, and Joe they are a couple. Vance and Joe have been together since their child hood, Danny joined the relationship at a later date. This is a future story though. Based on how it goes maybe I'll post some of the stories about their past. They live with a fairy named Lola who they grew up with. She knows them like the back of her hand and can't see life without them. This is the story of how Danny became a hybrid. What happens to him and his lovers.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Messy Beginning

(Danny's POV)  
"I pointed the gun to the woman's head and told her to drive rambling off the address I needed to get close to. If I could just get close to home they would find me. I knew that. I could tell she was scared, but that didnt matter Franko would be close on our tale. An I could not get caught. The hours it took to get out of the compound would not go to waste. I had to get home."

"The woman had drove a few miles before the black suv had caught up with us. A second one right on its tail end. They slowly took up places on either side of the woman's car getting rough with bouncing it between them."

"Shit they caught up faster than expected; speed up, and pull into that lane over there. We need to get them off our tale. She did as I told her; more, out of hoping to get me out of her car than anything else. I realized who she was a little to late, the woman I had at gun point was none other than Franko's mistress. No wonder they got here so quick they probably thought the boy; Franko's son, was in the car. The black suvs started to fire guns at the car. I fired back realizing they are just trying to flatten the tires, so they don't want to kill us." 

"The next thing I knew the back door was ripped off and someone was trying to climb in the back door. The jerk of the car made my stomach churn. I didn't have time to do anything; I just puked in the woman's floor board. I sat up to see the person had fully climbed in the back seat." "Danny, oh my god I finally found you." The voice said from the back of the car. "Hearing my name I looked at the person's face. Vance is that you, did you just rip off the door?" I crawled over the seat to him. "Needing to make sure he was real, and not more of the delousions from what Franko did to me. Upon being able to touch his face I placed my forhead to his." "Your real I'm so glad that you are real." I said. "Of course I'm real Danny; baby we have been looking for you for three months. Where have you been why are you in this woman's car?" Vance asked taking Danny's hand. 

"Thats a story for when I'm not being chased by people that want me dead or in a cage." I told him. "What? Who is trying to hurt you, and did you just throw up in the car?" Vance asked scrunching his nose. "His name is Franko he took me, and yeah all the jolting around has my stomach churning." I said rubbing his stomach.

"Danny we need to get you out of here and back home. Joe will be pissed if I don't tell him that I found you. Oh you are looking a little green." Vance said looking at Danny concern filling his features. 

"I leaned toward the back door that Van had just ripped off and began puking the thick substance out onto the road. In the process I fell out and went rolling down the road. I could hear Vance yelling my name. I can tell he was freaking to no end. A sudden jolt of energy surged through my body, and I jumped up running; faster than I've ever been able to. I lanch into the air and land denting the trunk of the car, and pulled up until I could crawl in through the sunroof."

"Holly shit how did you do that Danny??" Vance screeched. "I don't know Vance your guess is as good as mine." I told him.

"The woman in the front seat turned to us saying the first thing since I confiscated her and the car. The address you said earlier is close do you want out here. We lost the suvs a few miles back."

"Vance looked at her, and nodded yes here will be fine. I'm sorry for the trouble thank you so much for your help in getting him back to me. She smiled and slowed to a stop."


	2. Finally Home

(Vance's POV)

"I pulled Danny out of the car behind me and held his hand tightly. Probably afriad I'd turn around an he would be gone. We are almost home baby. Then we will call Joe and we will figure out what's going on okay." I told Danny as I lead us toward the house. "Yeah sounds good my stomach is killing me it wasn't this bad until the suvs started slaming into her car. I think I'm going to be sick again." Danny said holding his stomach tightly. "The next few things happened quickly. He puked all over the side walk an his self, his world spun, and everything went dark."

"Shit, hold on Danny we are almost home. I lifted him up and held him to my chest; only to feel Danny start to convulse. Oh great this just keeps getting better now he is having a seizure. Get him home so I can get the help he needs. Lola is home she knows where his med pen for the seizures are."

"Vance ran all the way to the building they called home together. Up the stairs and through open the door. Scaring Lola in the process."

"Lola spun around from the sink an screamed thinking someone was there to rob them. Noticing it was Vance she calmed down until she noticed Danny in his arms seizing." 

"Quick go get his meds from the room please as fast as you can. It started down stairs. He has thrown up twice since I found him." I gave out orders. "What happened to him Van I've never seen him look this bad." Lola questioned Vance as she ran down the hall to their bedroom. "I have no idea he said something about some one taking him, and wanting to re-catch him something about a cage." I laid Danny on the couch pushing back his hair. "He feels really warm Lola." I called down the hall. 

"Danny's seizure stopped and he came too."

"Van where are we?" Danny asked. "Home Danny we made it in just a moment ago you had a seizure. You seem like you are all here; do you know what day it is love." I asked him running his hand. "No, Van they kept me locked up it was hard enough to get away. I'm going to puke again please don't let me do it on the floor Lo will kill me." Danny said looking green again. "Yeah it's all good I got the garbage can." I told him holding it toward him.

"Danny leaned forward and up came blood."  
"I instantly started freaking out. Lo hurry up we need to take him to the hospital or something Danny is puking blood."  
"As soon as the puking stopped he went into another seizure. Lola came around the corner with the med pen just in time. Handing it to Van who quickly injected Danny in the thigh."

"The seizure slowed then subsided completely."

"Danny can you hear me it's Vance you had another seizure. Can you tell me what happened to you?" I asked him gently pushing his hair back again.   
"Danny opened his eyes and nodded at me. Can you hold me please?" He asked looking up at me so tired.

"Sure I can" I told him crawling on the couch and pulled him into my lap.


	3. What is Happening??

(Normal POV)

"Franko kidnapped me from the peer while you and Joe were fighting. I guess someone slipped something in my drink at the bar, so it would be less of a struggle for his goons to put me in the car. The first night he injected me with a green liquid it did something to me. I now have fangs like a vamp, but its not the same like you; Vance it's different. I don't have any trouble with sun light, my hearing is through the roof, and well you saw the burst of speed. He then had his goones hook me up to this machine that proceeded to force feed me blood. I'm not sure how many gallons I've ingested. So the blood I'm throwing up isn't mine I promise Vance so you don't have to keep freaking out. I'm not bleeding internally or anything. I just think my body is rejecting all the shit they pumped into me." Danny swallowed after telling the two what had happened over the past three months. "We need Joe he might be able to make more since of what's going on." Lola said seeming more confused by the second. "Yeah I'll call him. He needs to know that Danny is here, and he is not going to be happy that I didn't call him already. You rest a minute okay Danny." Vance said laying Danny's head in his lap.

"Vance pulled his phone out of his pocket pushed Joe's speed dial button."

"Van is everything okay, you don't normally call me at work." Joe said upon answering. "Not really Joe; I found him. Danny is home, and in pretty bad shape. Some guy named Franko has had him the last three months. He is puking blood that is not his. They did something to him. Like bad he wants you home. I think you should finish the day you know how your boss gets." Vance said telling Joe what was going on. "Hell you say Jay will get over it I'm on my way." Joe said trying to talk to Vance plus listen to what was going on around him.

"Van I'm going to puke where did the trash go?" Danny asked slightly shaky. "It's still there Danny." Vance said. "Danny leaned forward too late puking on himself and the couch."

"Well we can clean up the couch later. Shit your way too hot Danny I think your body temperature is too high that is why your seizures are acting up." Van screeched after feeling Danny's body fall back against him.   
"What Danny had a seizure Vance what is going on talk to me." Joe called getting a bit ansy about not being there. "Sorry Joe, Danny puked now there is blood every where. Lo is going to flip. His fever must be too high." Vance said freaking out to no end. "Vance you need to get him into a luke warm bath tell Lola to go run the water strip him and get him in it now. I'm on my way okay Van just hang on until I get there okay." Joe called pulling his lab coat off heading for the door. "Yeah hurry home we will be waiting." Vance hung up the phone shouting down the hall for Lola's help. 

"Lola I need you to run the tub with luke warm water Danny's fever is what's causing his seizures to flar... Vance shouted so Lola could hear him. "Half full like normal or higher? She came into view and her jaw dropped. What happened to the couch?" Lola asked looking at the scene in front of her. "He got sick and didn't make it to the trash can." Vance said trying to pull Danny to him. "I'm sorry Lola I tried I'll help you clean it up I promise." Danny said closing his eyes. "Danny honey it's not your fault I'll go get the water ran." Lola said running off.

"Alright let's get all these bloody clothes off of us okay baby then we will get your fever down." Vance said starting with their shirts. "No Vance I don't want in the tube it's to cold and it makes my head spin." Danny pleaded.  
"We have to get your fever down Danny if it's already affecting your seizures then it's dangerous. You know what that doctor told us when you got the flu." Van said throwing clothes into a pile. "Yes Van I remember, but Joe was here to keep an eye on my fever." Dan cried. "He is on his way home Danny. He should be here not long after We get you in the tube." Van concluded. 

"Fine, but I'm not going to guarantee that I wont fight you." Danny said defeated. "Never expected you not to Danny you fight when you are sick it's who you are." Vance smiled.

"The water is ready you get him in there. While I get this place cleaned back up. I'll get the laundry done after I clean this." Lola said seeing the pile of bloody clothes. "Joe is on his way so dont lock the door." Vance said heading down the hall. 

"With a bit of force Vance got Danny into the water he washed off as much of the blood as he could. He got a nice snarl from Danny when he tried cleaning some wounds he hadnt seen earlier. Which gave him a nice view of the new fangs. So there was some vampire in what ever they had injected him with. However vamps don't have seizures so something was wrong. This Franko guy must have been expirementing with something bad. Danny's body was obviously not liking what ever it was either." Vance thought.   
"Just relax this will get your fever down, Joe will be here soon then we all will sleep in our bed." Vance said kissing Danny on the head pushing his hair back. "Your hair got long while you were gone. I like it." Vance told him smiling.  
"Joe isn't going to like it though, he has never liked my hair to get long." Danny said spiting the left over blood out of his mouth.  
"What are you talking about Joe loves you no matter what your hair looks like he is just as happy that we found you. Other wise he wouldn't be one his way home." Van said leaning against the tub.

"Are you okay you are looking a bit pale Van." Danny asked laying on Van's arm.  
"I'll be fine Danny just rest I'm here watching over you now." Van said as Danny closed his eyes.


	4. Joe's Home

(Joe's POV)

"Vance, Danny I'm home." I called. "We are in here Joe." Vance called out. 

"Joe entered the bathroom to Vance leaning over the tube, with Danny resting on his arm."

"How is he doing." I asked. "Better he has cooled off quit a bit." Vance said not looking at me. "He needs to be gotten out before the water gets too cold." Vance said watching the water closely.  
"Vance look at me now." I commanded affectionately.  
"Vance turned from looking at the bloody water to look me in the eyes."  
"Yes Joe, what is it? Danny really needs to be gotten out of the tub first." Vance asked then told me. "Yes that may be true, but have you taken your medication today?" I asked stepping closer to Van.   
"No there wasn't time between: running to the store for Lola, picking up my refill, and then finding Danny; Bringing him home became more important. Everything is fine Joe, promise lets finish this; then go do whatever else needs done." Vance said pulling a towel from the shelf.   
"Sure thing, but first answer me this one question. How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked looking down at Vance who still had not tried to stand, and who was again looking at the bloody water. "What, why such an odd question Joe?" He said not looking at me. "Don't worry about that just answer the question. Look at me an answer now Vance." I said slightly raising my voice.

"Vance looked back at Joe his normal hazel eyes crimson." 

"Your holding up four fingers now Danny needs out of the tub." Vance said quickly looking back to the water.

"Joe pulled Vance away from the tub."

"No Van I need you to go take your medicine now. I'll take care of this get Lo to fix you a cup of your blood supplement. No more pushing this back if you keep this up you are going to have one of your black outs. I would rather not have another one of those. You remember what happened don't you?" I finished and questioned him.   
"Shit your right, things have been getting fuzzy with all the blood he was spiting up. If you hadn't come home who knows what would have happened." Vance said rubbing his head.   
"Yes, considering your eyes are blood shot, and your fangs are visible love you need to go to the other room now. Lo already cleaned everything up. Go get cleaned up in the other bathroom okay." I said helping Van stand up. "Lola come help Vance please he pushed his self a bit farther than he meant to." I called out the open door pulling Van closer.

"Vance why didn't you say something. I'll get him into the shower the get his meds and supplement ready." Lola said wrapping Vance's arm across her shoulders. 

"I'll handle getting Danny finished up and out of here then I'll order something for us to eat." I said closing the door to the bathroom to finish getting Danny ready.

"Joe is that you?" Danny sleepy asked.  
"Yes hun, it's me glad your awake let's drain this tub. Then I'll climb in and we can shower you clean." I said pulling my clothes off, and throwing them to the side.   
"Yeah that sounds good this water stinks." Danny said holding his head up. "Where is Vance he was here a few minutes ago." Dan asked looking up at my muscular frame draining out the bloody water and turning on the tap to start the shower.   
"He had to step out all the blood got too him a bit, I made him go shower himself to calm down." I said stepping in the tub gently lifting Danny into a standing position, and pulling him to my chest. God I'm so glad to hold you in my arms again. Even if you smell like copper. How is your stomach?" I asked running my fingers through Danny's hair. "Better than it was for sure. It's happened five times total. That's not counting the three times of continued coughing stuff up each of the five times; so fifteen total." "They did force feed me for three days. Just hoping that what ever they did doesn't continue the vomiting sucks." Danny said holding onto me tightly. "Are you okay I dont want to let go if you think you will fall." I said putting an arm around his waist for better support.   
"Getting ride of this smell is all that matters right now." Danny said holding out his arms.  
"That I can make happen." I said holding a rag already lathered in soap in my other hand. 

"After getting them both clean, Joe turned off the shower, and helped Danny out of the tub."

"Lola left you some clothes are you good to get dressed or do you need a hand for support." I asked pulling a towel around his waist. "Will you stay just in cause?" Danny questioned looking at me as he was drying himself off. "It would hurt to fall in here alone." He said. "Yeah of course I'll stay with you that's why I asked you." I said smiling as I leaned against the sink. 

"Upon getting dressed with just a bit of help from Joe the two of them finished up and left the bathroom."


	5. Bathroom prt. 1

(Normal POV)

"Let's go find Vance I want to make sure that he is okay." Joe said taking Danny's hand and headed toward the living room. "He isn't in here." Danny said looking around. "It's alright just relax on the couch I'll order take out like I told Lola I was going to. Then we can go check the other bathroom and our room." Joe said. "That sounds good though I'm not going to guarantee that I eat; not with my stomach being so sensitive." Danny said laying down with his hand over his stomach. "Yeah that's fine I'll order you some soup. I know your favorite you just rest." Joe said stepping into the kitchen with phone in hand.   
"Lola came in seeing Danny resting, and followed Joe into the kitchen. Noticing that he was ordering food she sat down to wait. Joe smilied when he saw Lo waiting for him."

"Hey Lola food is on the way. Did you need something." Joe asked. "No I don't need anything. Danny is asleep on the couch, but Vance won't come out of the back bath. I tried everything he won't even let me give him his meds and the supplement drink." Lola said looking worried. "What?? Why didn't you come get me sooner he was already boarder line when I sent him with you earlier." Joe said feeling guilty. "I know I'm sorry I don't know what happened. He was fine when I helped him into the shower then everything went down hill. Maybe you can go to him it normally works better than me any way." Lola pleaded. "Oh course I will were did you leave his stuff I'll just break open the door if I have too." Joe said standing up. "It's sitting on the table just out side the door." Lola said as Joe headed down the hall.

"Vance, love it's Joe can you let me in. I brought your meds and blood supplement that you need." Joe stated leaning against the door he could hear deep breathing and shuffling. "No, go away Joe it's not safe please just leave it outside I'll open the door, and get it as soon as I calm down enough to move." Vance said through gritted teeth. "Either you open the door or I'll open it myself either way I'm coming in." Joe told him gently. "Then I guess you will be coming in I can't stop the shaking I waited to long Jo; I've never let it get this bad before I think this is worse than when I black out. I don't trust myself around you, or the others please don't come in." Vance said gripping his towel. "Love if I open this door what happens I'm already okay with. The door is opening okay close your eyes if the light is going to bother you." Joe said pushing the door. "Yeah the light is off in here so you will need to leave the door open." Vance said closing his eyes. "Thats not a problem you know i can see in the dark." Joe said kneeling in front of Van. 

"Vance love look at me." Joe sweetly said seting the tray with Van's medicine to the side.  
"No, it's bad Joe, I'm scared what will happen if I see you. I can already hear your blood pumping through your veins. I don't want to hurt you." Vance said pulling his knees closer to him. "Van you won't hurt me, and if you try I can take care of any thing that happens. You know that, so please look at me Van." Joe said reaching his arm out to caress Van's cheek. 

"Joe turned Van's head up to him which caused Van to gasp. The normal deep blue eyes, he would always see when looking at Joe have been replaced. The eyes looking back at him are similar to his crimson and black the vampire power flowing forth. Joe's eyes are demanding solid ebony with his true form just behind the surface. Van's body tingled all over at the thought of Joe having to go full demon to calm him down. That had only ever happened once; back at the orphanage where they were raised. A long past memory he would rather leave buried. Vance thought running his fingers down Joe's face."

"Van I need you to take your medication an drink your supplement. I can't hold this back too long." Joe said holding onto Van's hand. :Yes, I'll do whatever I need to I don't want to hurt any of you. Please help me Joe. The full power is just dieing to escape." Van pleaded. "Yeah no problem open up I'll help the best I can.: Joe said holding out the capsules. "Joe placed the meds in Van's mouth, then quickly put his hand over his mouth to keep his vamp side from spitting them back out."

"You have to swallow then you can drink the blood supplement. Joe said.  
"Van nodded his head and swallowed."

"Thats it now drink this all in one go if you can. Lola is making you another one since its this bad, okay." Joe told him putting the cup up to his lips. 

"Van downed the contents of the cup quickly it was just what he had been craving for the last two hours. After he finished he leaned his head back for a moment."  
"Your having trouble controlling it aren't you?" Van asked looking back over at Joe.   
"How long has it been since you got to work off some steam?" Van asked again since Joe wasn't answering.  
"Van noticed Joe was clenching and unclentching his fists."

"It's been about six months; the last time was when Danny got sick, and you flipped out going to get meds." Joe said his voice a dark rasp. "Joe come here..." Van told him reaching out his hand. 

"Joe took his hand, Van pulled Joe to him noticing Joe's nails turning black."

"You held my gaze too long Joe now two things have to happen." Van said pulling Joe to his chest. "One I help you let off some steam, or you lose control, and we end up destroying this bathroom." Van said seductively. "Letting off some steam sounds like a good plan. We haven't had a full out round of sex in a year." Joe said voice sounding less human. "Well I think we both have the same plan in mind, let's try to keep the damage to a minimum." Van said pulling Joe in for a passion filled kiss.


	6. Bathroom prt. 2

(Vance's POV)  
That passionate kiss was the start of what we both needed. The long three months we have spent working, plus nonstop searching for Danny has really took its toll on both of us. I ran my hand through Joe's hair giving him the upper hand to deepen the kiss. He pulled me to my feet and pushed me into the open shower pushing me against the wall hard. He quickly dropped both of our towels and turned the water on full blast as hot as he could get it. Then he was right back on me.  
Hard and rough thats how he always liked it. We had started being more gentle with our sweet human. He is our heart. These days are something that we need to keep our true selves stated. Joe's claws run over my hips as he lifts me up. He is so strong when he is like this. His voice gets deeper and those eyes. I get lost in them. He dives in no prep but it feels amazing when I'm in this form. I scream his name telling him harder and faster. Feeling his claws dig in the trickle of blood already healing. This is what I can give him so he can keep control. The love we share is so deep even our inner demons are connected. I feel his release is as close as mine. I hear the tile wall behind me cracking tiles hitting the floor. It amazes me how much damage we do when we do things the safe way. This is way better than the other alternative. I scream his name one last time my vision going from white to black. The last thing I felt was Joe's release.

(Joe's POV)  
Vance, love? He went limp in my arms... Did I pull to much energy, or did he lose blood? I turn the water off still keeping him braced against me and the wall. I then turn him so I can hold him bridal style. So I can assess the damage of the wall. It looks minimal a simple fix for later. I walk out of the bathroom and call to Lola. Im so worried about Van and Danny I should have found a different way to let off steam he was already weak.   
Damn what was I thinking? Neither one of us was thinking about ourselves really. All that was on our minds was protecting Danny, Lola, and anyone else we may have come into contact with if we had left the house. 

(Normal POV)   
Oh my lordy, Joe what happened there is a hole in the wall??? Lola asked entering the room.

We needed a release Lol, we didnt know what else to do. I hurt Van help me please. Joe pleaded slidding underwear on Van an myself. 

Yes, yes, tell me what do we need to do? She said coming to the edge of our bed.

First where is Danny? Joe said looking back at the door.

Sleeping on the couch he couldnt hold off he was so tired. Lola answered.

Alright bring me that second blood supplement drink. Van is breathing so he needs to get his levels back up he must have just lost too much over all. Joe said finishing is instruction. 

Yeah that sounds like a solution we can fix easy if you can get him to drink it. Lola said already in the hallway.

All that is needed is a helping hand to get him to drink it. Joe told her as he sat behind Van pulling him up against his chest.

So how are you going to do that my I ask? Lola asked rentering the room bringing the cup to Joe.

With something as simple as a kiss. We used to do this with him alot back at the orphanage when he would get sick in the middle of the night. Joe said taking the cup. 

Its bad you used to drink that stuff to didnt you? Lola asked.

Yeah it didnt work for me after awhile the demon blood in me just wouldnt accept the supplement drink. Mine is a capsule instead. Joe said.

Okay the garbadge can is at the ready just in cause he revolts. Lola said holding up said object. 

Lets hope not; persuasion is a speciality thanks though. Joe said nodding to her.

Van, we are in our room you collapsed on me, I need you to drink this for me alright. Joe whispered into Van's ear.

Van attempted a mumbled reply, but nothing more.

Joe tipped the cup to his own lips then turned Van's up to meet them in a chastised kiss. In so he was able to administer the supplement with ease. Van at first hesitated then started swallowing with only a small amount trickling down the side of his lips. 

Van began to return the kiss as his eyes fluttered open. A bit groggy his first thought, Joe how bad was the hole in the wall? 

Why would you be worried about that?? Joe was so scared he hurt you? Lola stated looking at the two.

I was fine; just got foggy after, the blood lose hit all at once. Its never done that before all that has happened to day must have took its toll. Van said leaning snuggly against Joe. 

Why is my Danny not in this bed? Van asked the two of them while looking around the room.

Worrying about you kept me away longer than intended, he feel asleep waiting for us. Joe said slidding out from under Van.

I'll go bring him in here. Im the only one that can carry him right now any way. Joe said heading to the door.

Why would you be the only one that could carry me? Danny asked walking in from the hall.

Ooh there you are my lovey. Van said holding his arms out. 

I woke up alone, hearing you all talking made me want my bed. Danny said crawling up onto the bed to snuggle near Van. 

Van had a bad episode so he is a bit spent tonight. We wanted to bring you to bed so I was coming to get you. Joe said getting back into bed since all were present. 

Oh, is everything okay now? I saw the hole, its an easy fix I'll get it done tomorrow. At least let me to that since I was a mess today and couldnt help tonight. Dan said hugging Van, while squeezing Joe's hand. 

We will fix it together. Van said since I did make it.

Why dont you three get some much needed snuggles-sleep. Im off to my bed there is a book with my name on it. Lola said giving all three a kiss to the forehead. Night I love you all. She said heading out the door. 

She is right after today we all need a good nights rest. Joe got up flipped out the light the slid back into bed with the two people he loved most...


	7. A New Day.

(Joe's POV)

Joe awoke the next morning to the sounds of cussing, and something falling. Rolling over looking around what the hell was that.   
No sign of Danny in their room... Further inspection I find Vance in the floor. He must have made the noise that woke me.   
Vance love what happened? Sitting up so many smells hit me at once.   
The smell of vomit, sweat, blood supplements, and the faint smell of Danny. Hoping up I see Vance tried to get up before getting sick but lost his footing falling knocking stuff off our night stand.   
Aww, baby shit you should have woke me up..

Sorry Joe, got sick too hot cover caught my foot. Vance said from the floor gaging up his blood supplement.  
Shhhhh, not your fault love. Still wish you would have got me up. Is your stomach bothering you again?   
Running my hands through Van's hair. Let's get you out of the floor.. Do you know where Danny is? I asked him pulling him up into my arms.

He was already gone when I woke up. My stomach is hurting a lot. I dont think the supplement is sitting well. Gagging bringing up more vomit onto the floor. Feel really nasty and way to hot. Vance said leaning back against Joe. 

Hey, your both awake... what's that smell. Danny asked walking into the room. Vance oh no did he get sick. Walking over seeing the big mess. 

Yea, he fell out of the bed trying to get up. Joe said looking up at Danny. Where did you go baby boy? 

I was helping lola clean up the living room. I made quit the mess yesterday. It wasn't fair that she was cleaning it alone. Danny said pushing Vance's hair back behind his ear. Looks like now we need to help clean up our handsome prince. 

Yea we do. He got tangled in the blanket. He was overheated and kicked them off. I woke up when he fell. Joe said thinking how I could move Vance with out making the mess worse. 

I'll help you move him. He needs another shower. Danny said standing up. Ill take him now if you dont mind staying and getting this cleaned up. Ive already fixed the shower in the big bath. Danny smiles at Joe. 

You think you can handle it okay? Joe asked moving back pulling Vance away from the bigger mess. 

Yes, I got him. Like I told you whatever they did to me, it's a big deal. It made a difference I'm still small in statcher, but I can move the couch in the living room with out even thinking. Danny stated reaching out to take Vance from Joe. 

Joe watched in amazement as Danny; their little Danny, lifted Vance up off the floor like he was lighter than air.   
Wow, you weren't kidding. Joe said looking up at Danny. 

I've got our pretty boy. Let me go clean him up. I'll be right back. Walking down the hall carrying Vance gently in my arms. 

Danny you got strong... Vance whispered out.. holding on to Danny's neck tightly. Where we going? 

I'm taking you to get a shower. You made a mess sweet heart. Joe is going to get it all clean, and get you some clothes. 

Okay that sounds good. For some reason the blood supplements didnt set well with me. That or I just over stressed yesterday. It was a lot... Finding you like I did. It was amazing, but I guess over doing it for me. Vance continued to whisper. 

Yea you went through a lot; Joe did too for that matter. I'm so glad to be back home with you both. Kissing Vances head Danny walked into the bathroom sitting Vance down on the toilet, turning to start the water, and then turning the shower on. Let's get you out of those gross clothes. Danny said moving in front of Vance.

Yea I really made a big mess I'm sorry about that. Vance said lifting up his arms. 

*back in the bedroom, Joe cleaning up the mess* 

I'll have to look into different blood supplements for Vance if this keeps up. Its the second time this month. Danny being gone has put him under so much unneeded stress. 

Hey Joe... oh my what happened in here... was it Danny? Lola asked coming around the corner into the bed room. 

No, Lo it was Vance. He got sick again. Joe responded throwing the last of the dirty towels into the hamper. I've got it clean just got to get these in the wash. Danny took him to shower. Joe said holding the hamper standing up. 

Damn, again that makes twice this month. You don't think he is becoming immune like you to the supplements any way..? Lola asked taking the hamper from Joe

Let's hope not. Joe said with a sad look on his face. I'm not sure he will do well on what I take. It may be something I need to ask a colleague about. 

Oh, you mean the other vamp you work with... The lady one right? Lola asked as she moves around Joe toward the utility room. 

Yeah, Dr. Ores. She is in a different department. She is on something, she created. Mentions it alot when I'm caught taking mine. Joe says following behind Lola. 

Weren't you getting something for Vance? Lola asked looking back at Joe. I got this. The living room is all clean. Danny even cooked for the two of you.

Yeah, I'm going I've got to get Vance his clothes, and bring them to Danny. Joe says as he turns heading back to the bedroom.


	8. A New Day.

(Joe's POV)

Joe awoke the next morning to the sounds of cussing, and something falling. Rolling over looking around what the hell was that.   
No sign of Danny in their room... Further inspection I find Vance in the floor. He must have made the noise that woke me.   
Vance love what happened? Sitting up so many smells hit me at once.   
The smell of vomit, sweat, blood supplements, and the faint smell of Danny. Hoping up I see Vance tried to get up before getting sick but lost his footing falling knocking stuff off our night stand.   
Aww, baby shit you should have woke me up..

Sorry Joe, got sick too hot cover caught my foot. Vance said from the floor gaging up his blood supplement.  
Shhhhh, not your fault love. Still wish you would have got me up. Is your stomach bothering you again?   
Running my hands through Van's hair. Let's get you out of the floor.. Do you know where Danny is? I asked him pulling him up into my arms.

He was already gone when I woke up. My stomach is hurting a lot. I dont think the supplement is sitting well. Gagging bringing up more vomit onto the floor. Feel really nasty and way to hot. Vance said leaning back against Joe. 

Hey, your both awake... what's that smell. Danny asked walking into the room. Vance oh no did he get sick. Walking over seeing the big mess. 

Yea, he fell out of the bed trying to get up. Joe said looking up at Danny. Where did you go baby boy? 

I was helping lola clean up the living room. I made quit the mess yesterday. It wasn't fair that she was cleaning it alone. Danny said pushing Vance's hair back behind his ear. Looks like now we need to help clean up our handsome prince. 

Yea we do. He got tangled in the blanket. He was overheated and kicked them off. I woke up when he fell. Joe said thinking how I could move Vance with out making the mess worse. 

I'll help you move him. He needs another shower. Danny said standing up. Ill take him now if you dont mind staying and getting this cleaned up. Ive already fixed the shower in the big bath. Danny smiles at Joe. 

You think you can handle it okay? Joe asked moving back pulling Vance away from the bigger mess. 

Yes, I got him. Like I told you whatever they did to me, it's a big deal. It made a difference I'm still small in statcher, but I can move the couch in the living room with out even thinking. Danny stated reaching out to take Vance from Joe. 

Joe watched in amazement as Danny; their little Danny, lifted Vance up off the floor like he was lighter than air.   
Wow, you weren't kidding. Joe said looking up at Danny. 

I've got our pretty boy. Let me go clean him up. I'll be right back. Walking down the hall carrying Vance gently in my arms. 

Danny you got strong... Vance whispered out.. holding on to Danny's neck tightly. Where we going? 

I'm taking you to get a shower. You made a mess sweet heart. Joe is going to get it all clean, and get you some clothes. 

Okay that sounds good. For some reason the blood supplements didnt set well with me. That or I just over stressed yesterday. It was a lot... Finding you like I did. It was amazing, but I guess over doing it for me. Vance continued to whisper. 

Yea you went through a lot; Joe did too for that matter. I'm so glad to be back home with you both. Kissing Vances head Danny walked into the bathroom sitting Vance down on the toilet, turning to start the water, and then turning the shower on. Let's get you out of those gross clothes. Danny said moving in front of Vance.

Yea I really made a big mess I'm sorry about that. Vance said lifting up his arms. 

*back in the bedroom, Joe cleaning up the mess* 

I'll have to look into different blood supplements for Vance if this keeps up. Its the second time this month. Danny being gone has put him under so much unneeded stress. 

Hey Joe... oh my what happened in here... was it Danny? Lola asked coming around the corner into the bed room. 

No, Lo it was Vance. He got sick again. Joe responded throwing the last of the dirty towels into the hamper. I've got it clean just got to get these in the wash. Danny took him to shower. Joe said holding the hamper standing up. 

Damn, again that makes twice this month. You don't think he is becoming immune like you to the supplements any way..? Lola asked taking the hamper from Joe

Let's hope not. Joe said with a sad look on his face. I'm not sure he will do well on what I take. It may be something I need to ask a colleague about. 

Oh, you mean the other vamp you work with... The lady one right? Lola asked as she moves around Joe toward the utility room. 

Yeah, Dr. Ores. She is in a different department. She is on something, she created. Mentions it alot when I'm caught taking mine. Joe says following behind Lola. 

Weren't you getting something for Vance? Lola asked looking back at Joe. I got this. The living room is all clean. Danny even cooked for the two of you.

Yeah, I'm going I've got to get Vance his clothes, and bring them to Danny. Joe says as he turns heading back to the bedroom.


End file.
